guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reesou the Wanderer
I think this boss may be a reference to Rezo the Red Priest from the anime Slayers. Initially in the storyline the character went from town to town, as a faith healer. He was born blind and most Ritualists (which this boss is) are either blind themselves, or just bind their eyes. - 72.12.78.51 01:38, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :If it is, it'd be better if it was named Reesou the Red-Bummed. lol Capcom 01:45, 7 September 2007 (CDT) I changed the location map to something a little more direct. The original image can be found here. - Silvia 02:18, 26 December 2007 (EST) I HATE HIM. HAAAAATE. 204 kills into vanquishing with H/H I hit this guy. -Ezekiel 07:51, 11 February 2008 (UTC) I have a tip for beating him if you are a melee class, there is a slope just near his spawn that you can set your heroes on. You stand ahead of your heroes where aggroed enemies would ocme around the corner. Splinter weapon can only hit you and the boss being a healer wont come around the corner to fight. keep killing stuff until the boss uses FoMF keep on killing until the boss has rezzed itself down to about 5% HP then kill. I've confirmed this boss' skill list using a Signet of Capture - Splinter Weapon hadn't been included so I added it (Date: 11:21 2 March 2008 (GMT)) I've also done some general tidying up of this page, including a few details and so on. I've incorporated the points raised above in the discussion on tactics and trivia so I think they're accurate and relevant - thanks for those guys! Saul Lachance 00:15, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Note on Hard Mode This guy is a total bitch in HM if you are unprepared... I ran into him after 220 kills and almost had to QQ after party wiping 3 times. I finally beat him by flagging my heros/henchies behind one of the large trees that is on the slope immediately below him and body-blocking the Rehanded Simians and Cloudtouched Simians by standing right by the tree. Through some careful pulling I got the boss on the slope throwing negligible damage at my flagged party and the other simians all beating on me, which was easy to heal through as the huge damage from splinter was avoided. Since Reesou was just out of range of his buddies, after killing them I unflagged my henchies and bumrushed him. He went down pretty quick. Then we danced on his corpse. 20:56, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Furthermore, the article notes state that allowing him to res his buddies through FoMF will reduce his health and make him easy to kill - this is not necessarily true as he is equipped with Spirit Light Weapon and Mend Body and Soul, which he will spam to keep his health pretty high. I think the best strategy to use against him is to keep your party from bunching up, as the real threat is Splinter Weapon ripping through you. He's not a difficult boss if you can find a way to counter that. One annoying thing however is that because he res's his mob, you can't pick a couple off, party wipe, and come back. With escalating DP this can become an extremely frustrating vanquish, especially since he's likely one of the last mobs you run into. 21:06, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :: Totally valid point, I've updated the notes appropriately though feel free to add the point about him res-ing thus making wipe and repeat tactics ineffective. 21:20, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Doh why do I forget to sign in before making comments (the one above this one was mine). Saul Lachance 21:21, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Boss Reference Well spotted that man. Saul Lachance 02:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC)